


Until you Bleed love

by Where_are_your_heroes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Sexual Slavery, Omega Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Slavery, Slave Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence, afab language, dubcon, no consensual exhisionism, of course happy ending I can't deal with sad endings, possibly breeding kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_are_your_heroes/pseuds/Where_are_your_heroes
Summary: “I present you, your grace prince Lance, King Alfor’s son. As you know Alfor was the one that commanded the attack that ended in the loss of your arm.”Shiro visibly flinched at the named event.“So, what best gift to give you his son, and you could consider your own payback with him”⋆⋆Please read the tags before reading ⋆⋆
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 151





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> >>>>PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING<<<<<
> 
> Hi Guys!!! I'm not dead, and yes, I know I left my fics there without update  
> and it sucks but, as everyone else, 2020 is kicking my poor ass.
> 
> So I had this in my drafts for quite a while and I decided, heck I'm going to post it,  
> and you guys tell me if you liked the idea to continue, I love slow burn even when it gives me  
> blue balls, and I specially love slave Lance. So, there you go, hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> BTW!! Remember English is not my native language, I try to improve and I know I utterly suck at  
> English but I'm giving my best ok.
> 
> >>>>PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING<<<<<  
> if you don't like it please don't read it.

The morning was humid and warm, but the fogs grieving inside Shiro’s mind never cleared no matter what. Standing up from his bed Shiro called the servants to help him wear his royal black armature.

  
As the King of Feralia his fate regained on looking with absolute control and power. But after the war against the Alteans started the fate brought an unpleasant turn.  
Feralia and Galrans were both allies in the battle to the Alteans.

  
The three kingdoms lived in relative peace during thousands of years, until the Alteans started to develop a new kind of magic.

  
The Alteans were considered a weak race, their lean and slender bodies with pointy ears and color marks on their checks and bodies were so different from the Galrans or the Feralians, but they were considered beautiful, their mystical appearance charmed both Galrans or Feralians but the Alteans considered forbidden to engage in mixing the breeds. So they considered impure the Alteans that willingly decided to mate with other races, the child's product of the mix breeds were outcast and rejected for the Altean society.

  
It was until they started developing the magic that things took a sour fate, and you see, Galrans were always envious of the magnificent Altean forest or the mineral resources in their lands but they never tried to attack.

  
It was until the rumours of new magic reached to Galrans ears that Zarkon his ruler send a party to investigate those rumours.  
Next day they found a bunch of mangled corpses in the limits of the Galra territory.

  
The Alteans send a message “we are not longer the weakest, if you considerate wise don’t go near us or we will you shred you to pieces”  
It was the incentive the Galrans needed to start a war, arguin the Alteans were a menace to the other races.

  
The start of the war was full of misses in Galrans sides, and if you don’t see it with your eyes you will never believe it.

  
The Altean magic resided on chanting ancient words, used for the first beings that were long forgotten and after discovering few manuscripts and perfecting the art of the spells the Alteans were able to use magic to make almost anything in their power.

  
Create things, bend others to their will, use their power to make colossal attacks.

  
Soon the Galrans were outnumbered. With hundreds of Alteans using their magic they could erase thousands and thousands of Galran soldiers.  
This is when Lotor, Zarkon's son , begged Feralyans for their help.

  
Shiro was a relatively new ruler, but his advisers told him to help Galrans, both races had a lot of negotiations and they were always close.  
So the young king on his 20’s accepted to help Galrans with an Feralyan army in a battle with the Alteans.

  
The advisers were confident nothing would happen to their new king in the place at the back of the army, their army was waiting for the sign to attack, their flags with the silver lion on black were standing high in the sky.

  
It was until a commotion started in the tents, the disaster happened in mere seconds.

  
Few Alteans sneaked to the back of the army and started to attack the royalty. Shiro was on his black horse when the attack happened. Purple lightning exploded, the royal guard was quick to take their positions to defend his king, but the Alteans started to chant a spell making the royal guard fall to their knees spitting blood and just collapsing dead to the ground.

  
Shiro saw in horror how his friend and mentor Yorak collapsed, Keith yelled in pain seeing his father die in front of his eyes.  
And in a split of a second  
“Ritton”

  
A purple energy blade was sent to Shiro direction cutting through the air, to this day Shiro can see the exact moment the blade slit open his right arm like nothing. Blood smeared to the ground, his horse gave a loud whine and started to kick in panic, and Shiro fell to his side, blacking out from in a pool of his own blood.

  
Later he awakened, Keith explained to him how he attacked the Altean after he chanted the spell that slashed Shiro’s arm and slit open his throat. The Feralya army was spared from having more casualties but for Shiro the cost was immense, he did not longer have his right arm, he will be a crippled king.

  
Months after the Galrans came with a plan. The “impure” Alteans, crudely named as druids, offspring of the forgiven breed of Galrans and Alteans made a plan, using their unique magic and strength from his Garlan sides developed a spell that could seal the magic on Alteans.

  
The spell was simple, a magic collar that sealed the words on their carrier, disable him to use the chants and the magic.  
The druids offered their plan, presenting few Alteans that no longer could talk or speak, neither less use their magic.

  
The spell collar was tattooed to the Alteans neck, intrincated and beautiful symbols that in other circumstances you could say they looked stunning on the fragiles Alteans figure.

  
That was the end of Altean resistance, in weeks the druids infiltrated in the Alteans magic army, disabling and killing the soldiers.  
When the Altean army was reduced to half of what it was, Galrans came with a wicked plan, to obtain the Altean magic, slaving them and forcing them to conceive a new generation.

  
The mix breed didn’t affect the fluid of magic, but the Alteans with more control and powerful magic were the ones that came in a son by son or daughter by daughter bloodline, that mean that a father could transmit his powers to his son, and to be able to continue with the magic line that son would have to have another son. Same for the mothers.

That’s how Zarkon took Haggar the druid as wife, and they conceived Lotor and Merla. while Lotor took the Galran features, purple skin, bigger than most Alteans and a natural ability to combat one by one. His sister Merla was the one with magic and an important key in the war against the Alteans.

  
After all, she and her mother were the ones that started to develop and perfect the spell to make the collar sealing Altean magic. Rumours said Haggar was treated like scum when she decided to marry Zarkon and the same King Alfor prohibited her to ever put a foot inside Altean territory again. The venom and despise moved the two women to seek their vengeance and to start the rebellion and subsequently the fall of Altea.

“Good news Shiro, the Galrans are back from dispatching the last defenses of the Alteans, they say they bring a gift just for you” His right hand Keith announced on his way to the throne room. The young royal guard wore a black and red armature with a sword posted on his left, Keith followed the passe on the walk of Shiro and both entered the big salom.

  
Taking his seat on the royal throne. Shiro welcomed the arrival of the Galran prince Lotor and the princess Merla  
“King Takashi Shirogane Blacklion, it's a pleasure to meet you again, my mother would love to know how you are doing with the arm she constructed for you.”

  
Shiro clenched the black metal arm, it was indeed a magnificent gift. The druid’s magic could bend the metal and give it the ability to translate his thoughts and the sensations through making it capable to move and feel like a real arm.

  
Shiro will never cease to be amazed and a bit envious of the Alteans magic.  
“I’m very happy with your mother’s gift, I’m very grateful for it”

  
“She will be very glad to hear it, we will always remember you valued help and your sacrifice in our war, this is why we bring another gift”

  
Making a gesture with his hand, 4 galran guards dragged an Altean, one of the guards pulled a chain attached to a collar on the Altean neck, he was almost naked besides a poorly placed robe or the remains that just covered the back and crotch of him. Shiro couldn’t see the collar spell covered in the chain on the Altean, but it was for sure one of the surviving Alteans with magic and unable to use their powers.

  
The throne room gathered few of the royal guards and servants and of all them left gasps of exclamations seeing the pity show in front of them. The Altean had his body exposed and he couldn’t cover him from this humiliation due to his wrist being tied up with a rope.

  
“I present you, your grace prince Lance, King Alfor’s son. As you know Alfor was the one that commanded the attack that ended in the loss of your arm.”  
Shiro visibly flinched at the named event.

  
“So, what best gift to give you his son, and you could consider your own payback with him”

  
Lotor walked circling the prince giving him a kick on the inside of the knee making the prince kneel with a pain yelp.

  
“The Galrans decided you could take a part and breed a new generation able to use magic. This is why we are giving you the only son of King Alfor. My myself will mate with her daughter princess Allura. Both of the royal princess are quite exquisite to look at so I have no doubt if you decide to breed him or not, you could find him..a better use”

  
The Altean prince left a gasp, he seemed so young and small. But Shiro was not interested in showing him mercy.

  
The room grew up quiet and Shiro was hesitant on what to do, he didn’t want to take any part in breeding with the ones taking part on losing his arm, having an Altean with him bring back memories he wanted to bury in the deep of his mind.

  
Merla, who was silent through all the presentation, cleared her throat.  
“Perhaps the king wants help to train his new addition?”

  
Before Shiro could formulate a reply, Merla took the chains from the garla guard, Shiro shrugged it and started to head to his room in company of his personal guard and Merla and the Altean behind.

  
Shiro prayed the Galra prince and his guard would take that as a cue to go, all this event felt like drawing more energy than he wanted.

  
As always Keith took his place at Shiro's side, since his father passed in the battle incident the two grew closer. Shiro could see a glimpse of excitement in Keith's eyes when Lotor mentioned to have their payback.

  
Merla on the other hand was stoic, just making sure the Altean prince followed her behind and tucking the chain when the slaved prince didn’t follow her pace.

  
When they reached the kings chambers Merla did a gesture with her hand stopping the guards from joining them in the room.

  
“May I request some privacy with the king and his new gift?”

  
Keith looked about to complain but Shiro just wanted to cut this short, the sooner the better.

  
“I can look after myself, I will call if there’s any inconvenience”

  
And after that Shiro himself closed the door, leaving the three of them in the room. Shiro walked to a small wine cupboard looking for a bottle and started to serve himself a glass of wine.

  
“Princess Merla may I offer you a glass of wine?”

  
“No thank you, your Highness” The half altean looked around the room putting lots of admiration in the paintings hanging from the walls, while the fallen prince remained deadly silent, visibly stressed out with the situation.

  
“So, I will stop beating around the bushes and go to the main point, I have zero interest in having offspring with an Altean, I consider them monsters after what they did to me.”  
“I understand my Sire, but my brother and father were so adamant in giving you the prince, even if you have no interest in producing a child may I suggest using the prince as a concubine?”

  
Shiro couldn’t hide his face of disgust thinking about laying a finger on an Altean.

  
But the half Altean princess was determined in making the king accept the Galra gift.

  
“Please my highness accept the Altean prince, at least until the last of the Alteans' resistance are cleared, see it as a sign of Altean defeat and loss, it will beat the Alteans hearts and spirit to fight against us.”

  
“Fair well, seems I have no option but to accept the prince.”

  
Merla took some steps offering the end of the chain to Shiro’s hand.

  
“Perfect, now I should seal the spell so the prince can’t escape from you and he will obey just your orders”.

  
The Altean prince opened his eyes in horror after hearing it, but that didn’t stop the half Galra princess that started chanting a magic spell.

  
The air swirled around them, Shiro would never admit it but he felt goosebumps and fear seeing how powerful the daughter of Zarkon was, her eyes were glowing and his lips shot rapid spells just as she and the druids would ever know the meaning.

  
From Merla’s hands some ancients characters appeared, glowing and dancing on the air to then tangling around Shiro’s black metal arm, Shiro reprimed the instinct to retract his hand and forced himself to relax, the glowing characters circled his all around his wrist and landed on his skin, now the spell was on his skin, similar to the collar spell around the Altean Prince.

  
Merla took Shiro’s wrist on her hands.

  
“This is a contract, prince Lance must obey you no matter what, also, perhaps you will never need this, but the moment you want to break this seal, you just have to say two times _“Ubleyn nitoc”_ Forever no more in ancients folk tongue.”

  
The king raised his wrist admiring the tattooed characters on his black arms, beautiful pearly blue letters contrasting with the black of his magic arm.

  
“Before I part my way, I consider to give you this information, some of our commanders and lieutenants mated with their Alteans pairs… ” Merla took out a piece of paper laced with a black ribbon “they seem they grew up fond of their mates so much we had to make a spell to allow the Alteans to say a couple of words, some even can speak a couple of sentences. Of course I know this is not the case, your highness seems eager to have nothing to do with the Altean Prince, but it the impossible scenario you want to allow some words in the muted Prince you just have to recitate this spell, it will only work if you say it, no one else can make it work but you.”

  
Shiro took the piece of paper placing it on the cupboard, taking mental notes to ask the cleaning servant to dispose of it next morning.

  
“Thank you so much for the gift, I will try to take care of it.”

  
“I bet you will your Highness”


	2. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came back! 
> 
> little heads up of non consensual exhibicionism almost at the end of the chapter  
> and some bits of Lotor being a creep.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter<3

Fear fueled each of Lance’s steps throughout the castle. Lance could hear the screams and calls of help coming from all the rooms and corridors on his path, but he was too afraid to try to help them and lose the only hope to reach his family before one of the druids or the Galra soldiers got him and take away his magic.

When he entered the King’s room, his father was speaking rapidly with his royal adviser Coran about something. 

“Father, they are here!” Lance breathed.

Alfor just glanced at him like Lance was a kid interrupting a conversation but promptly softened his expression.

“Lance, come here”

The prince followed his father’s instructions, clinging to the hopeful thought that maybe everything was going to be alright, they had a card under the sleeve that could swipe off all the Galra invading the castle.

“Lance, I know the enemy is here, and I don't want to ask you for this, but you will have to be strong… I was talking with Coran and no matter what happens he will try to take the best care of you and …”

“No noo noo please father”

Coran and Alfor looked at each other like they knew they couldn’t ask Lance, a young prince, to endure everything that was going to happen, no just to him but to their empire. Finally Alfor let a sigh. 

“Lance, can you go for your sister Allura? Maybe if you are fast you can escape using the castle passages, go before they get you.”

And just like that Alfor and the royal adviser resumed talking about plans.

Lance moved before he knew, maybe it was just the thrill of occupying his mind on something, something to do, that just standing there hearing all the chaos swallow them too.

While running to Allura’s room some infiltrated Galra soldiers tried to catch Lance, but Lance was able to avoid them and sneak out of their hands with fast movements.

Finally after running what felt seven castles Lance got to her older sister’s room.

Allura was looking at the window, her soft white hair glowing with the sunlight, she seemed almost peaceful looking at all the chaos and destruction of the invasion from there. A weird feeling creeped under Lance’s skin but he pushed aside in order to try to escape with her sister.

“Allura, we have to go”

Lance took her hand but Allura didn’t make an effort to move.

“Baby brother” Allura looked at his younger brother, cupping his face on her hands. “I will not run away from my castle”. Allura informed in a sweet voice.

“Lura, they are going to take us prisoners and who knows what else, we must escape now!!”

Sharp steps could be heard from outside the room, making Lance's heart froze in fear, it was too late.

Stepping out of the shadows was the Galra prince Lotor, his silver hair cascading over his battle armor.

“What a sight for sore eyes are you two”

Lance stepped in front of her sister to protect her, but Allura gently pushed him aside. Lance saw with disgust how her sister walked to the Galra prince, jumping on his arms like he was a childhood friend.

“Allura, you..”

“It’s indeed sad we must meet each other in these circumstances, but your sister and I are in love.”

“That can’t be my sister, betraying her own people you scum..”

“If I would be you, I wouldn’t dare make a spell here, see, my soldiers are surrounding this room and any escape passage, in fact they got your father Alfor too, so let’s make this the…

_“Plitiat…”_

_“Topphendor”_

Lance never saw it coming, the magenta magic lighting reaching from the dark corridor and blowing his body like a leaf, and sending him in a painful crash to the floor. The prince made an attempt to stand up on a trembling knee, just to be stopped by Lotor’s foot on his back.

“Merla, you didn’t have to go so hard on the poor boy, look how he ended”

The half Galra princess stepped in the room making her cloak swirl graciously around her feet.

Merla didn’t seem too preoccupied for the state of the Altean prince, instead going to his brother “So everything is ready? you got the Altean Princess, and father is _negotiating_ with Alfor about the Altean kingdom”

Lotor let go Lance and quickly some Galra soldiers jumped to hold the prince and slip the handcuffs around his hands.

Lance started to shift around and fight, not letting his captures close the handcuffs around his hands.

“Allura do something” Lance called, Allura just stood there watching the ruckus, disconnected from her brother suffering.

“Enough” Merla eyes glowed, whispering a spell making Lance gasp in pain, curse running through his body and making the prince give up his escaping attempts.

All of this in front of Allura’s eyes, who seemed unfazed for the treatment of his brother. Her eyes looked empty and dull from emotions until Lotor took her chin on his fingers tracing her face like it was a doll.

“Everythings is ready” Lotor smirked

“Good, I want to finish this soon and leave this place” Merla studied at the Altean princess room uninterested in his brother's creepy behavior.

“Why the hurry?” His brother raised an eyebrow in interest

“it reminds me when these snobs rejected us mom and me from being part of the Altean Magic service for being half breed”.

“At least now they got why they deserve, just don’t forget to seal the Prince magic before leaving”.

Merla nodded and started chanting the spell sealing Lance’s voice and magic around his neck. 

Lance couldn’t hold the sobs and tears of anger, Allura didn’t move a finger to help him, it was so out of character of the loving big sister she always was. 

The only come up of this, based in the little exchange of the half Galra brothers, was that Allura was possibly mind controlled under a spell from the druids and he never noticed. 

Since exactly when this spell has been affecting his sister, was an enigma for Lance.

\---

  
  


The Galra didn’t even spare Lance a goodbye to his father and he was taken directly to travel to Feralia. 

As for Allura, she just stood at Lotor's side, not showing any emotion seeing how the soldiers and Merla took her brother far from there.

A carriage was waiting for them, Lance traveled with Merla and some soldiers at his sides. The Galra soldiers were specially fond of making each and every minute of Lance’s travel a torture, picking at him how he cried when they captured him, also talking about themselves how “lucky” was Lance, because apparently, one of the Galra high commanders threw a fit when Zarkon decided to give Lance as a gift to the king of Feralia and not to this guy, however it was.

Lance heard they called him _Sendak_ , but honestly he tried to ignore them the best he could, even though he was in the middle of their happy chat.

The mere thought of being given as a slave sickened Lance’s stomach, to be passed by like a box of chocolates and not a human being, made his throat sting in anger, making Lance wish he could use at least one of his spells to make the soldiers shut up for once.

Another thing that invaded Lance’s thoughts in the trip to Feralia, was trying to connect when Allura had fallen under the mind control of the druids.

For what Lance could remember, she started acting weird after she came back from her journey to be ready for the Fifth spirits. 

The Fifth spirits celebration was the most anticipated event the Alteans were waiting for thousands of years. 

Every five thousands of years, the first five spirits in the land would open to a chosen Altean, revealing secrets, spells, and powers. 

To be the chosen one, you had to be not just from the royalty, but also mastered the Altean magic and spells and prove to the Fifth spirits you are worthy of their knowledge they will share with you.

Before the celebration was announced, Alfor and all the Altean advisors had to deliberate who would be chosen to go on a journey with the old masters of Altean magic and get ready for the celebration and the Fifth spirits magic test.

It was no surprise when they decided on Allura, she was always the brightest one between the two brothers. And even though Lance knew better his father didn’t have a golden child, he couldn’t help the pang of sadness when everyone congratulated her sisters for being the next chosen. Yes, Allura was the right one to be the Fifth spirits’ chosen.

Usually the journey to study with the Altean masters would last a year, but Allura came back after 3 months, telling everyone the masters decided she was ready for the Fifth spirits trials. The announcement of Allura cutting short his journey was weird. But everyone was so happy she came sooner that they decided to push their doubts aside and believe in the princess. 

The Alteans started to make the arrangements for the celebration, while Lance started to see glimpses of her sister's odd behavior.

She would stay day and night in her room, dismissing everyone asking her if she was ok, telling them she was reading some books that the old masters gave her in the journey.

True, her magic seemed more powerful, taking just a few words to make a complex spell, making everyone awe in astonishment of her new and improved magic dancing around her in a beautiful pink glow.

But Lance could sense something was wrong with her sister, he knew his sister was talented and he didn’t doubt her skills, but her usually cheerful and vibrating sister’s character was replaced by a flat, almost hostile atmosphere around her.

Everytime Lance would try to start a conversation with her she seemed annoyed and would cut him abruptly, excusing herself because she didn’t feel like engaging in childish conversations, she wasn’t the sister he remembered, the one that started adventures around the castle’s gardens and sneaking into the kitchen to steal sweets, even when they were almost adults, Allura would always found a way to make both escape from the royal etiquette and fool around.

The odd behaviour in her sisters continued until they heard the news about the druids rebellion helping the Galra invasion. 

Realizing now all of this, Lance felt so stupid, they were so oblivious about what really was behind, her sister was propably used as puppet to tell the Galra about the Altean defenses and how to infiltrate inside’s the castle security.

…

Lance was so consumed by his thoughts, he didn’t notice they had arrived in the Feralia kingdom. First thing Lance noticed was the lack of the beautiful forest and trees surrounding the buildings. 

If Lance was fair, Feralia was nice... in it’s own way, but it felt like the capital city had seen better times, at this path there were many shops closed, there were no fountains, gardens, or any statues decorating the streets.

Also Lance noticed the lack of carriages, the streets were mostly empty aside from a few people asking for money or selling a few goods on a blanket on the pavement floor…

Lance slumped back to his seat, dreading the moment they would arrive at the castle, when the soldiers started to look at something out of the carriadge’s window.

“Look prince, we are almost arriving to your new owner” one of the soldiers snickered at his side, they seemed eager to make their last moments together last the most they could until the Galra princess sent both a death glare from her seat, apparently Lance wasn’t the only one more than feed up with the soldier’s nasty banter about the things that would happen to him.

The soldiers finally stopped, giving Lance a few more minutes of relative peace.

Upon arriving they were received by a few Feralian soldiers and surprisingly Lotor.

The Galra prince greeted his sister and gave a malicious glance towards Lance.

"My sweet prince, we must make few changes to your _attire_ , so you would be presentable for your future husband and mate."

Lotor took his arm pulling him out of the carriage, Lance opened in protest but no sound came out…

He forgot he no longer had a voice.

Entering the castle, the Galran prince took Lance into a small visitor's room.

"Now prince strips from those clothes”

Lance frowned, Lotor was asking him to take off of his clothes in front of him. For a moment Lance wondered if the Galra prince was joking, but after a long and awkward moment where Lotor didn’t move from his spot neither added something to the conversation, Lance realized that Lotor was not joking.

Lotor looked at him pretending to be oblivious of Lance’s discomfort.

“Oh, so you need privacy? Ok I will turn around, but I must warn you, you will have to walk bare from here. Feralians are very closed and wary from anything coming from the Alteans, so you will have to get rid of your altean garments”

Lance crossed his arms on his chest, the shame of basically being naked in front of everyone was already spreading in all his body, not daring to get rid of his clothes yet.

“By the way, you don’t want to make Merla uspet taking more time than needed, or she will come to shred to pieces all the clothes from you.”

The altean prince took a long breath, and slowly took off the upper half of his clothes, followed by his pants, at one point he saw how the Galra prince was blatantly watching him strip, boring with his eyes all his exposed skin.

Lance just closed his eyes and started to chant inside his head, a mix of the most obscene insults towards Lotor, while taking out his socks, and lastly, his underwear.

Bare from head to feet, Lotor took all of Lance’s naked state with his heavy look on him. The altean prince just turned his head, trying to avoid the most he could from the piercing eyes.

“I must confess, I was going to take you as a mate instead of your sister, but Allura being the chosen one I had to take her over you, it fitted best in our plans, at least until we can take our hands on the Fifth spirit's knowledge and power.” 

Lance opened his eyes in horror to Lotor’s confession.

“So no more delays my prince, you will meet Feralia’s king”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was too lazy to put where it came the fabric covering Lance's crotch in the first chapter...  
> let's say Merla saw what his brother was going to do and had a bit of remorse so she gave the fabric to Lance for a bit of decency...
> 
> Also:  
> Let me say, I was this close - to make Allura just fall in love with Lotor  
> but I felt it was kind of out of character, like, just betraying your family for a guy? bros over hoes!
> 
> noo but for real, then I started to think on the the Fifth spirits... AND  
> I know I suck at world building, but let's see where this will take us.
> 
> By the way, I hope next chapter we can see more about the a/b/o dynamics here, I had to save it for later  
> in order to explain some of Lance's pov before arriving with Shiro.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance realizes the gravity of his own situation.  
> While we see some background about Shiro's friendship with Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone and happy 2021  
> sorry falling of the face of the earth, I had some ... very bad months and honestly I wasn't feeling like writing next chapter. 
> 
> But luckily things have started to be "better" on my end.  
> Hope you like this chapter, if you see some slangs and stuff there, it's because I'm having a headache and can't get rid of it(I can't think straigth) even thought I took like 3 painkillers like tic tacs and the pain is still there, maybe it has to be something that I haven't eaten all day :p  
> anyway, enjoy the chapter

After Shiro recluntlatly accepts Merlas’s gift and she proceeds to take her comitive and part to her country, leaving Lance and Shiro alone in the room, the young prince shifts uncomfortable under the King’s intimidating presence, not knowing what to do exactly, the anxiety starts to feel like needles on Lance chest, the slave prince holds his breath and closes his eyes, waiting for the king to say something to him, until her just hears steps and a door close.

Shiro didn't even spare a glance at Lance, and went to do who knows what. Leaving Lance alone.

The altean prince starts examining the room, and the first thing he notices is the big bed with beautiful hand embroidery details on the sheets and pillows.

It would be expected of him and the king sharing that bed that night, and Lance feels disgusted just to think about it. To share the same bed as that same brute that doesn't even give a word to him.

Lance attempts to move or give some steps when a knock on the door startles him.

“Sorry to bother you my prince, my name is Florona, I was assigned as your personal maid, your highness requested us to provide you with a bath and clothes.” A tall woman with dark skin and long hair steps in.

“Please follow me” Florona slightly bows her head and opens the bathroom’s door, inviting the prince to follow her.

After everything he went, a bath sounds wonderful on his ears.

  
  


In the bathroom Florona starts working on removing the restraints on Lance’s hands, that everyone forgot to remove, jerks.

After some struggle the maid could free Lance’s hand, and gestures him to step into a big tub, Lance winces to see the angry red marks on his hands, but the pain dissolves when the water kisses his skin. 

A moan escapes his lips feeling the warm water massaging his aching back and limbs after the long trip in the carriage. 

Florona blessed her soul, informes Lance she will go to retrieve his new clothes and let him alone in the bathroom.

Lance breaths content, and starts scrubing his arms with soap, removing the grime and sweat after the long journey, when he starts to hear voices coming from the room.

They are discussing something, and then he hears furniture and pieces moving in the room. Lance stops, afraid of someone would attempt to interrupt his bath.

But after some minutes the voices got quiet and the noise stopped. Leaving the prince confused and scared.

After some minutes in the water, Lance sees his fingers starting to prune, so he sighs and decides to finish the bath, finishing scrubbing and washing his hair.

A knock from the door comes and Florona excuses herself in, carrying towels and a robe for Lance, helping the prince to dry him with the towels.

When Lance came back to the room, he noticed what all the fuss was all about.

They set a new bed in the room, more specifically, a “heat bed”.

It was identical to any bed, with the exception, heat beds were designed for omegas to nest, making them bigger, so their nest wouldn’t fall apart during mating, in case the omegas decided to mate with an alpha. Also the mattress and pillows were made with relaxing and comforting herbs essences, to shoot the omegas from the stress and pain during their heats.

Another big difference was the material inside the mattress, it was made with absorbing fabric that you could change or wash it after a heat, so the slick or fluids wouldn’t soak the mattress, creating a stinky bacteria soup that could mold or rotten the fabric after many heats.

Not thinking twice Lance jumps on the heat bed, screw the king, he would not share a bed with that stupid alpha, this bed will belong to him from now on.

The bed is equipped with a comforter that feels deliciously soft and plush under his fingers, and the pillows smell like lavender and chamomile, making the prince almost purr in delight. Lance hugs the pillows next to his body, snuggling and smelling the relaxing scent all around him.

Lance inhales the scent, but no matter how many breaths of the relaxing smell he takes, a sad depressing feeling makes its way in his mind.

Slowly, Lance realizes what it is.

No matter how good and big this bed is, it isn’t his bed, it isn’t his room and this isn’t his home.

Sad and painful feelings raise from the deep sea of Lance’s thoughts, making his chest ache and his head start to throb.

It will never be his home, and probably he will never see his family again. 

It’s weird, how everything starts to sink on Lance’s mind, like he went into a horrible nightmare, thinking maybe he eventually would wake up, but it was awful and very real, and it will not end soon.

Lance hugs the pillow against his chest, when he starts to feel the tears coming again and tries his best to muffle the sounds of his sobs.

It’s odd how now the feelings come crashing all at once, leaving Lance like a crying mess and he just hugs tighter to the pillow like a shield against the world that took everything from him. 

He hears Florona start calling him, asking him to dress and meet the king for dinner.

But Lance didn’t feel like dressing and exposing himself again so everyone could see him vulnerable and sad.

The maid tried a couple of times, but after seeing the prince wasn’t in conditions to follow orders she desisted and left the room closing the door behind.

-

  
  


Shiro

It’s already afternoon, and Shiro stomps at every step, making maids, guards, and everyone else on his way flinch as usual he leaves the council's room.

They rejected, again, a perfect request that could easily solve many problems at once in the poor economy for the population.

No matter how much Shiro tried and pushed laws or new budgets, the council would always find a way to evade their attempst to save the fucking country from starvation.

Shiro literally wants to pull his hair from his head.

Nothing he would try would work..

It’s just afternoon but it’s been a hell of a day, first the Galra prince shoves in his hands a prince like a lost puppy, and then the party of stupid old mens from the council, decided it was a perfect idea to raise taxes to and direct the funds to help the Galra war against the Alteans... 

A familiar pain was blooming on Shiro’s temples, so he religiously visited his intimate friend Adam.

Shiro met Adam when they were younger. Adam was the son from the castle’s doctor and he would take his place as doctor when his father would retire.

Shiro and Adam were almost the same age when they met, the now king would fondly recall, him always teasing Adam, getting both in trouble. Especially when Shiro would taunt Adam being a prune, to later Adam agreeing to whatever Shiro’s plan was, usually they would take the castle’s horses for a stroll, and then Adam would be fussing all day because his father scowled him for losing an apprentice day. 

Then Shiro’s parents passed away in an accident when they made a visit to her mother’s land. And then Shiro’s arm incident happened.

Adam was always there holding his hand, always taking care of him. It crossed many times in Shiro’s mind the thought of proposing to Adam and marrying him. 

But, in Adam’s words, it was useless to persuade a relationship with a prince, the marriage will be dissolved due to Adam’s lacking of a noble status. 

Not to mention, Adam is a beta, the kingdom rules dictated that all kings and queens should conveive a son or daughter.

Finally Shiro’s steps reached Adam doctor’s room in the castle, Shiro gently knocked the door just by courtesy (and Adam giving him an ultimatum and literally throwing a heavy book to his head after Shiro would run without permission).

Opening the old wood door, the sweet smell of tangerine and mint tea hit his nostrils. 

Adam had a thing for teas, specially fruity teas. And his friends' hobbie eventually became part of Shiro’s routine: council meetings, Shiro fussing like an angry bull stomping all over the castle, then he would go with Adam to bleed all his anger.

Adam took up on him being Shiro’s escape valve, usually he would just start rambling what they did say and how they did that and bla bla. 

True to be told, neither of them had any idea what was the council problem.

Of course Adam and Shiro weren’t dumb, after picking details here and there, and the very strange accident were Shiro’s parents passed away, they landed on the conclusion the council were traitors. Someone, if not all the council was full of Galra, poking holes in Feralia’s economy to benefit the Galra nation.

First time Adam hinted this idea, Shiro felt so sick, to think the same people in his parents council plotted to kill them.

The young king didn’t want to believe it. Until the same council convinced Shiro to help the Galra in their war and lost his arm. Possibly it was another plan, this time they planned to kill two birds with one rock, not just killing the alteans but also Feralia’s king.

But the problem was, they didn’t have anything to probe all of this, Adam and Shiro were just guessing. Both felt isolated, they didn’t know who could help them or could betray them.

“Hey, yes yes, bad day uhh?”

Adam was bending over a book, a selection of small bottles were sitting in front of a mortar and pestle; while Adam (probably) was trying to read his old family medicine books.

Shiro moved to muscle memory and took one of the two chairs, the table was already set with the tea pot and the two cups.

“You can bet” The king unceremoniously fell on the chair and started sipping the now warm liquid on the cup.

This is one of the things Shiro loved from these moments, he could forget all the etiquette and royal charade of being a fierce king. He was just himself. 

“Something seems off from you today, you look more tired than angry” Adam moved from his work, not before placing a note on each bottle (or he would forget the measure he already poured in there).

Oh right, Shiro almost forgot.

“Early in the morning, Lotor and his sister Merla, decided it would be a perfect gift for me to give the son of the King of Altea as slave.”

Adam squinted his eyes in confusion.

Shiro sighed, reading in Adam’s mind the “ _ WHAT?  _ ”

“Yes, I... honestly still can’t process that happened, it was out of nowhere; they just told me “ _ hey you should totally keep this altean prince because obviously you hate all alteans _ ”

The doctor visibly frowned “so they want you to… kill him or...”.

Shiro sucked a breath “I think they mentioned something about alteans having the ability of conceiving children with altean powers”

“So they basically want you to conceive with the Altean prince a son?; they gave you the prince as a cow to breed… or... I don’t know, jeez” Adam massaged his own temples with his hands “ you should had warmed me before coming with this sex slave thing and I would spiced the tea with something stronger”. Adam gave an indignated sigh and sipped his own cup.

Yes the thing about the gift was… very icky if you could ask Shiro. What bothered him even more was the aparent normality the Galra handed the prince and basically accepted it was totally ok having sex slaves to breed.

Shiro felt himself cringe at the thought.

“What… makes me think, it wouldn’t be… troubling for our  _ friends _ in the council if you marry the altean prince and conceive a son? basically you could rule without restraint once you marry another royal and  _ probe _ you will conceive an heir”.

That scrambled the ideas inside Shiro’s mind. Suddenly there was a way to get out of the council strings restraining his movements. To be able to rule and turn around all these years and years of bad decisions sinking his kingdom in poverty.

to a cost.

“But do you think the Galra prince was so stupid to hand me this,  _ just like this _ , do you thing maybe there’s something behind?” Shiro reasons.

Adam humed, still holding his tea cup despite it being emptied minutes ago. 

“I heard the rumors that the Galra prince was always reckless, throwing everything in his favour to charm other royalty. I think he basically screwed his own people’s plans.”

A warm silence stretched over them. Shiro’s mind swirling with ideas of what to do next.

Shiro’s shoulders felt tense but less tense than before arriving in the room. Suddenly, maybe this gift wasn’t as bad as he thought.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to get to the next plot, (imagine me giving stupid little jumps around the room) but oh god, things are going to get worse muahahaha!!

**Author's Note:**

> So what you guys though? should I leave it there or even delete it??  
> I will try to give my best and try to make it a slow burn with the Enemies to lovers trope. 
> 
> For the next chapter I will try to introduce more characters and making Lance's perspective  
> how Altea fell under the Galra and how he was taken to be a slave.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
